This is how I Rule the World
by Kiki Beilschmidt
Summary: Italy Veneziano has put on a show for years. Now he is showing his true self and come's up with a master plan. With the help of his brother, (Italy Romano), Germany and Spain he will become invincible. He will become King and no one will use him again. Snapped!Italy ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

I got the inspiration for this from the song Dont Mess With Me by Temposhark. Listen to it first, it might help.

Prologue

Veneziano was never the greatest person. He wasnt smart. He wasnt strong. Or he put that show on at least. He was very dramatic and can play the idiot very well. In fact, he considered it one of his best traits. He managed to hide his true self from his fratello. He didnt show Mr Austria or Miss Hungary as he grew up. He didnt even tell Grandpa Rome.

If Veneziano was being honest, he was doing this all for his grandpa. He handt been prepared for the whole world. But Veneziano was prepared. He had 2 great role models. Grandpa Rome and Germany. Then there was Spain, France and Prussia, whose fighting styles had rubbed off on him as he had trained and lived with them over the years.

He was very prepared. Now he was going to show them all how he ruled the world. Italy was going to be the next super power. He would start off with those who had hurt him and Germany most in WW2. The allies. Maybe not Canada, because he was such a considerate guy. In fact, Veneziano was thinking about keeping Canada, if he behaved.

So that day Veneziano took a trip to Germany's place with his plans. He knocked on the door and waited. Germany opened the door and smiled. "Italy. Whats wrong?" He asked, seeing the peculiar look on the Italians face. "Nothing babes." Veneziano said cheerfully, kissing Germany on the cheek. The Germanic nation was used to this now, what with the going out for so long, yet he couldnt help the pick tinge that dusted on his cheeks.

Veneziano strolled into Germany's kitchen casually. He was unsurprised to find the kitchen table clear of any clutter. Perfect. Veneziano placed his papres on the table and unfolded them, spreading them out so they were all readable. Germany looked over his shoulder and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are those-" He started but Veneziano cut him off with "Battleplans. Yes." Silence for a while, the only noise being Veneziano as he shuffled the papers. "What are they for?" Germany asked after a tense minute. "You and I are going to start a third world war." Veneziano said cheerfully. Germanys eyes widened but he sighed and looked at the plans. He gasped. "These plans are perfect. How did you even think of these?"

"Easy. They were always there, just not needed till now." There was an even longer silence his time. Then Germany asked the two obvious questions. "Are you sure about this? Why are you doing it?" Veneziano sighed and turned to Germany. "I am perfectly sure. And this is for you, me and my fratello." Germany sighed. "Do you not want people to stop discriminating you Germany?" Veneziano asked, looking at Germany with his eyes open. "Do you want people to stop calling you are your people Nazi's?" Germany looked considerate iof this, then he nodded.

"Yes. Yes I do." Veneziano smiled happily. "Great. Fratello has already agreed and Spain will be joining us. Our troops can easily take on our first checkpoint. Once that has happened, we can easily start to rebuild your armies again. I am sure you cant wait to build more tanks and weapons of warfair." Germany looked thoughtful. "Where are you thinking of first?"

Veneziano giggled. "Why the United States of course." He exclaimed, pointing at the world power on the map.

**Yes Veneziano is OOC but he is supposed to be. I am sorry if you find any of this racist, but I like this story line. Chapters will come more frequently if you review rather than just follow. Arigato.**


	2. Chapter 2

I want to say thank you to excentricaluli for motivating me so much and also thank you to Olympus' blessing for reviewing along with excentricaluli. This is an actual achpter so it should be longer. For the first time, these things will actually have chapter names. XD So happy.

Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

The plans were working prefectly. No one had found any flaws with any of them. Spain had checked them over, as had Germany. Nothing had needed redoing, because Veneziano knew exactly what he was doing. They were prepared in under a week. All of the troops readied. Transport acroos the ocean. And nothing had leaked.

An army was forming right under the noses of the United Kingdom and France. They wouldnt know until America was burning under the grip of the Black Death. Yes, that is what they called themselves. After the great plague that brought most of Europe to it's knees. It seemed fitting for a group who was soon to have the world bowing to them.

"Italy. Do you have the group squad ready for first launch it 4 hours?" Germany asked, looking at the Italin man with a serious expression on his face. Veneziano nodded. "Sure I do. Why wouldnt I do?" Germany just nodded and gave Veneziano a small smile. "What about you Spain? Do you have your group ready?" The Spaniard nodded.

"But I dont get why I cant tell Fran." He asked, sounding upset. "Prussia knows, and he doesnt have an army anymore." Germany sighed. "We have discussed this. He is too close to Canada and America. He would betray us and tell him and our chances would be too low. This is for the best." Spain nodded and the group fell silent. Romano was glaring at Germany, who was staring at a map of the world on tha table. Spain was leaning on the table, his right hand cupping his chin as he stared blankly at the door. Veneziano was twiddling his thumbs.

The time seemed to crawl along. Every now o then, one of the four would suggest something. The others would either agree or shoot it down. If the idea was agreed on, it was written down for further development later.

Soon, the time to leave and prepare came. Veneziano, Germany and Spain would be fighting on the front lines, whilst Romano stayed back, ordering all the troops and trying his best to keep in contact with the former three.

"Be careful bastards." Romano cautioned, as he turned left to check on the troops and to talk to the generals, whilst the other went to collect their weapons. Spain was insitant on taking his battle axe. Germany had a pistol and a sword strapped to his side. He also had a FAMAS F1 rifle. Similarly, Veneziano carried an M4 carbine rifle and a pistol. He also had some knives in his pockets and trousers and. Well, everywhere.

"LETS MOVE OUT." Germany shouted over all the noise. The troops crowded into the dozen or so helecoptors and they took off. It would take a couple of hours to reach the US from Italy, and a couple more to reach Washington D.C, where they would strike.

When they reached their postition, Veneziano instantly took charcge. "You know what to do men." He shouted to the soilders in his helicoptor over the blades. He got a cheer from his people as they landed. Instantly, they run out as one and charged the most well known building in America. The White House.

They managed to get in without a problem. They killed many people as soon as they entered. Mostly, it was Germany, Spain and Veneziano killing, with a lot of input from soilders. Soon, armed security started to arrive, but they were overwhelmed by the sheer force and numbers.

Man after mad got shot. Blood stained the carpets ad splattered the walls. The halls were filled with gunshots and pained screams. Soon they had reached the heart of the building. The President building and offices. The president was on his way to a safe, along with other high members of the government.

In quick sucession, the government, vice president and speaker of the house were all killed. The troops and the three nations returned outside, where the rest of the troops stood gaurd. Anyone who approached the building got shot. Anyone who tried to escape. They got shot also.

Veneziano nodded and grinned. "WE HAVE THE WHITE HOUSE." He shouted, and the troops roared with apprecaiation. "YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW. GO" Germany shouted over the noise. And so they left. Different troops had been assigned to different states to make sure no one left or attempted to group up against the BD.

The Nations however had other buisness. They had picked a dozen of their best soilders from Germany, North and South Italy and Spain to get an Alpha group. They were to seach for America.

"His home is in North Dakota. I know where, let's go." Veneziano said, leading the group to the chopper. The others followed him. It took a short time to reach their destination. It was common knowledge that America liked everyting big. His house, car and yard proved that.

Veneziano knocked on his door, hoping that he hadnt heard from his government yet. There could be some left. Luckily he answered. "Yo, Italy, dude. Whats up?" However, he saw the weapons and the soilders and yelped in surprise. Germany smashed him around the head, knocking him out cold.

Then, he and Spain tied him up securley, using ropes and chains. They wouldnt be needed soon, as America would soon fall and his strength would disappear. "Lets go men." Spain said, as Germany lifted up America in a fireman hold.

"I want America. Such a little toy." Veneziano grinned, as they climbed into the chopper and flew back to Italy. Mission success.

**I know it would NOT be this easy to kill the President or even kidnap America, but these are Nations. What you expect? R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

I am literally listening to Dont Mess With Me as a write this. It is an awesome song. This chapter may be horrid to some people because the Gore and basically Veneziano being Veneziano. BTW, i will now call them North and South because I am lazy. Enjoy R&R.

REMEBER ITALY VENEZIANO IS SUPPOSED TO BE OOC. THAT IS THE WHOLE POINT.

Chapter 2: My little toy

North was pleased. Very pleased. He had captured America, probably the stupidest country to ever exist. He always had that stupid smile on his face. He was a kind of inspiration to North. Thanks to America, North learned how to act like a harmless, innocent, sweet little creature who didnt seem at all likely to take over the world, or at least attempt to.

Right now he was sitting in the helicoptor, with Spain to his left, Germany to his right and an unconcious America lying by his feet. Where he belonged. North grinned as he thought about the people who would be screaming in fear and panic all over the United States. Not that anyone else would know. All electricity had been taken down. The same as all wifi. There were soilders standing gaurd at all airports, docks, ports and the borders to Canada and Mexivo. No one would find out.

They reached Italy before they knew it, and they were all extremely glad. South was waiting for them when they got back, looking relieved that they were still alive. "You did it, bastards. You got out of there. Not even getting captured." Germany nodded. "Did everything go all right here?" South held back any insults and just nodded. "Of course Potato Bastard. Why wouldnt it? All the guards got to their positions fine. But people keep on trying to escape. Apparently the death toll is rising."

North just smirked. "Well, if they are too stupid to realise that they should stop, they deserve to die." Silence so loud you could hear a pin drop. North used the time to haul America out of the helicopter and dump him on the floor. "He is such a fatass. I could barely lift him." North scoffed, kicking him not to lightly.

"What do you want to do with him?" Germany asked, noddingtowards the unconcious nation sprawled in the dirt. North grinned seductively. "I want to take him with me." North leaned down and picked up America, grunting slightly. "See you three tomorrow at 8. To discuss the capture of Russia." He called over his shoulder.

#~~~~~~\/~~~~~~~~#

Italy called Italy

America called America

Italy grinned as he climbed into his car, after shoving America in the boot. He couldnt believe his luck. America was all his. The country and the personification. Of course, Italy never doubted himself.

It took a while to drive to his house. It was rarely used and situated in the countryside of Italy. As he tended to spend a lot of time at Germanys and Romanos houses, he saw no reason to come here, but it was already prepared for his little guest.

He stopped the car and hauled America out. He unlocked the front door and relocked it afterwards. He lifted a rug in the hallway to reveal a basement door, also locked from the outside. He opened it and revealed a set of stairs. He flicked a switch on the wall and the stairway lit up, but the bottom was to far away to see.

Italy climbed through the door, locking it behind him. At the bottom of the stairs was another door, about 5 meters thing and made of steel. Italy punched in a code on the keypad to his right, causing the door to swing open. Italy smiled and walked down the just revealed hallway, remembering to close then door behind him.

Then he took a left and on both sides were doors, like that of a modern prison, labelled with countries official names, like the United Kingdom of Great Briton and Northern Ireland, the United States of America and the French Republic. Finally, Italy reached an unnamed door at the end of the corridor. He unlocked it, walked through the door and locked it behind him, hiding the key in his boot.

He then strapped America to a table in the center of the room. This table was completely clean, like the room it was in. America was freeded from his current bonds, but then strapped to the table. The straps were made of metal, which also locked with a key.

These bonds were around Americas wrists and ankles, no where else. Italy smiled happily and hummed a little tune to himself. He walked to a door which blended into the wall and opened it. It turned out to be a closet, which was filled with instruments of, well, torture.

Italy grinned, running his hand over a kinfe which looked wicked sharp. He sighed and turned back to America, looking at his exposed neck. Italy wanted to slice it open so bad. To watch the blood spill out and to revel in the glory that he had won. Yet, he wanted to question the American. He wanted to play with him a bit. He needed him alive.

Suddenly Italy heard a groan and he he smiled and skipped over to America, leaning over him, plastering a sickly sweet smile on his face. In his right hand he held a small, but sharp dagger.

America looked at him. "I-Italy. W-whats going on?" He asked groggily. Italy giggled childishly. "Silly America, do you not realise? I kidnapped you and took your country as my own. Well, me and some friends anyway." America looked confused, then his eyes widened in shock. "No." He whispered. Then he screamed once in pain. Obviously the death of so many people was taking its toll on him.

America coughed, and hot, sticky blood sprayed from his mouth. It landed on Italys clothes who just looked at the blood and smirked. He dabbed some on his finger and stuck it into his mouth. "Mmmmmm. Sweet." He judged, grinning all the time.

Then he raised his knife, an insane smile playing on his face. America squirmed, trying to escape. "Why, you dont need those clothes now, do you?" Italy asked, mock concern lacing his used the knife to cut off Americas clothes, being careful not to cut the Americans skin. Soon, all the articles of clothing were chucked in the corner, leaving America naked and feeling very exposed.

Italy reveled in the glory of his achievement. This whole, sexy, perfect body of Alfed F Jones. It all belonged to him. He could torture him, he could rape him. He could do whatever he liked now that he could never fight back.

Italy skipped over to the closet and picked up a whip. "Are you scared America?" He asked. America didnt answer, but turned his head to look away from Italy. Suddenly, an ugly frown marred Italys features. He lifted the whip and brought it down on the bare stomach on America. Once, twice, three times.

America screamed in pain as the whip gashed his skin. Three gashes were visible on his person, all bledding heavily. The skin was already looking sore and puffy. "I said, are you scared?" Italy growled,a dark look in his eyes. America whimpered and nodded. "Y-yes." He whispered.

Italy smiled again. "Thought so." He frowned slightly. "Thats no good." He sighed, gesturing to the cuts. he turned and a medical kit. He cleaned and bandaged the wounds. "See, all you have to do is bahave. You have to be disiplined."

Italy then lunged fowards and roughly kissed America. The nation didnt try to stop, he could feel his stregth slipping away. Italy realised that America wasnt struggling. He stoodd and undid the bonds, before pusshing the North American nation to the floor. America moaned as he hit the floor, curling up into a ball.

Italy jumped on him however, and started feeling his whole body. He groaned in pleasure as he completely took control of America, kissing his lips, his neck, his chest. He nibbled on his ear and America couldnt help but groan, even though he was crying bitterly at the loss of his dignity.

Italy moved down Americas body and stroked his member, which was stiff. He then grinned at America and put his member in his mouth. America groaned again, unable to conceal the he moved up the Americans body again and grinned before flipping him over and starting to slip down himself.

An hour later, Italy got up from Americas tainted body. He had raped the poor boy, who was crying as the pain overtook his body. Italy grinned and went back to the closet. He took out the knife and put a gash onto Americas face, which he left to bleed. "Not good enough." He sighed. He then got some plain, white robes from the closet and threw them at America.

America put it on and shakily got to his feet. Then, Italy put a rope around his neck and dargged him out of the room. He pulled on the rpe, causing America to stumble fowards. He dragged him to the room labelled the United States of America and unlocked the door.

The room was simple. A simple bed stood in the corner, it had a white sheet and a white pillow. In the middle of the room stood a simple desk and chair, both made of plastic ans just as simple as the bed.

Italy shoved America in. "You disappointed me today America. I hope for your sake that Russia isnt better than you. Ciao for now." And he walked out the room, locking the door. His footsteps faded. A couple of minutes later, the lights shut off.

America lay down on the bed and cried. He cries for his people, who were dying without him there to help. He cried because he was not a hero. He cried because he tainted, beaten body. The gashes on his stomach stung and puleed everytime he moved. The gash on his cheek stung and continued to bleed. His bosy ached. He had been raped, he knew that for sure.

And with that he cried himself to sleep. His last thought was of Russia. Would he be caught? Would he be submitted to the same treatment he was? Then he slipped into a restless sleep.

**Yes, this was terrible. first story i have done including these themes. Italy is very ooc, but he is supposed to be. That is the point. Please review, I need to know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter. Urgh, I hate this, I feel like such a sadist. But, a writer should never complain about her work and I shall crack on with this now. Enjoy and review. Sorry it took so long. Writers block sucks.

Have a cookie (::)

Chapter three: Stage two of our small plan

Veneziano sighed as he sat in the passanger side of the car with Ludwig. An emergency world meeting had been called by England because 'America wouldnt answer his phone nor had bothered England for nearly a week.' Honestly, that England was such a sad sap. He still liked America and it was obvious he had feelings for him. Like he stood a chance.

Germany noticed the sigh and spoke up, not looking away from the road though. "Whats wrong Italy?" He asked, flickering his eyes to the Italians face for just a moment. Veneziano sighed again. "I have to act like a complete and utter oblivious bafoon for the next 5 hours. How would you feel babes?"

Germany frowned. "You pulled it off for centuries, how is this going to change anything? You even fooled your own brother, thats an incredible feat." Veneziano grinned. "Aww, thanks. Such nice words, I would have thought that you had been put off." Germany cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Oh you know...lest night." Germany blushed, whilst Veneziano just sighed, this time in happiness. Last night had been bliss for him. After he had had a little play with America, he had gone to Ludwigs house. After some wine, the two had had some good, hard sex. It was, undoubtedly, the best night of Feliciano's life. He had completely taken control and wow, Ludwig was such a joy when he was being submissive.

Veneziano was snapped out of his thoughts by the car pulling to a stop. He plastered a silly grin on his face and turned to get out of the car. Then, Germany grabbed his wrist. Feliciano turned, looking at his boyfriend in surprise. "Wh-?" He asked, but Germany shushed him by putting a finger to his lips.

"Close your eyes. It'll look more realistic." He whispered. "Like this?" Veneziano asked, doing as Germany suggested. "Thats right." Germany said before leaning over and kissing Veneziano on the lips. Ludwig had just asked for enterance when someone knocked on the window.

It was Prussia, who opened the door. "Seriously west? I know it is great seeing you two make out in a carpark in the middle of London, but this is England. Come on bruder, I thought you were the mature one Kesesesesese." Through this whole sentence, Prussia was grinning.

Ludwig blushed a bright red and got out of the car mumbling some random shit about privacy and rudeness. France was standing behind Prussia, grinning in a very pedoish way. veneziano grinned in a dark way, then inwardly groaned as he remembered the whole 'Act the same as you did before and no one will expect anything' speech he had recieved from his brother earlier that day.

So he ran to France and gave him a hug, dropping the dark grin and replacing it with an obliviously happy one. "France nii-chan." He squealed, hugging his 'big brother' in a death grip. "Hello my little Italy. How are you?"

"I am fine. Veh~ do you think America is ok? Maybe I should cook some pasta when we find him." Yep, he was playing it off perfectly., "I am sure angleterre is just over reacting. We will have to ask Canada what he thinks about this, oui?"

Veneziano went to nod and then remebered. Oblivious. "Veh~ whos Canada? Is that a new country?" France sighed and shook his head. "Never mind, come on." They turned and followed the two German brothers, who had left a little while earlier.

The meeting room was filled with nations. None of them looked really distressed or really that worried. They just looked confused, upset or, in some cases, emotionless.

Veneziano sat in his seat, between his fratello and Ludwig. He instantly latched onto Germanys arm, earning him a glare from Romano. England stood up and cleared his throat, instantly getting the room to quiet down.

"Well, you all know why I have called you here." England started. His question was answered straight away. "Da, because the stupid American got lost on his way to get burgers." The comment had come from Russia obviously. Veneziano saw a perfect oppurtunity to lay the blame on someone else and then get suspicion away from him. Yet it was taken when he remembered who his next victim was.

For about an hour Russia and England argued, whilst the others talked among themsleves. Then, for a further two hours, the other countries joined in, making it a mass argument all because America went missing.

The meeting ended rather abruptly, starting by the Nordics just standing up and leaving. Others followed without a word. England left rather quickly, accompanied by France and Canada.

Veneziano walked over to Russia, still grinning. "Veh~ what do you think happened to America Mr Russia?" Russia just shrugged. "Who knows? The bastard is so stupid, he probably got lost in his own home." He chuckled to himself.

Germany came over then. He looked at Veneziano sharply, before turning to Russia. "I need to talk to you about some very important trade buisness. Italy would also be included in this trade. Will you come to mine tomorrow to talk?" Russia looked surprised but then he nodded. "Sure thing, I see no reason to not do so. I will see you tomorrow at your place then. Do svidanya." And he walked away.

"This should be good fun." Veneziano said, dragging Germany to the car.

Germany waited for a long time for Russia to come. At least, it felt like a long time. It was rather awkward because Romano was in his house and the two were alone. Spain and Veneziano were out, strictly because of important buisness of course.

Then there was a knock on the door and Germany sprung to his feet to answer it. Russia was standing there, wearing his trademark coat and scarf. "Come in, come in." Germany said, directing Russia towards the living room, where they both sat down.

Russia tilted his head to the side when he saw the Southern part of Italy rather than the Norther half. "Oh, hello little Romano. It is surising for me to see you here, it is usually your brother." Russia observed.

"Well, I am sorry that I am here instead of my idiota fratello, bastard." Romano snapped, paleing when a dark aura surronded Russia. "Urm, why dont you sit down?" Germany said, trying to relieve the awkward tension.

Russia did as suggested and Germany copied this action. "Before we get started, may I be asking where little Italy is?" Russia asked, looking at Germany rather than Romano.

Germany grinned. "He has some buisness to be attending to. In Russia." Russia looked shocked. "What do you mean, buisness in Russia?"

"Oh you will know soon enough." Romano answered, leaning fowards and resting his elbows on his knees. Russia opened his mouth to answer when he suddenly felt 2 rapid bouts of pain in his side. "Bela, Ukraine!" He gasped out. Suddenly there was a much more painful shock and Russia inhaled quickly before blacking out. The last thing he heard was "I knew they could do it. Maybe you should go next time Romano."

When Russia came to, he was lying on a bed in the middle of a clean white room, strapped down by the wrists and ankles. He tried to move but he was strapped down tight.

He turned his head to the left and let out a cry of shock. His big sister was strapped to a chair and she was beaten and bloodied, her short hair matted and filled with blood. She was stripped completely naked. At Russia's gasp she looked up.

Her mouth was gagged, so she couldnt speak, but the tears that filled her eyes were enough words for Russia. Suddenly he felt a nagging feeling telling him to look right. He did and he gasped again, tears nearly sprining to his eyes.

It was belatus, but she was nearly unidentifiable. She was unconcious, her naked body sprawled on the floor. Her face was covered in blood, as were her arms and legs. Her hair had been sut so it was slightly longer than Ukraine's but it was more jagged and was dyed red due to all the blood.

Then the door opened, revealing the most shocking thing Russia had seen since his childhood. Italy Veneziano, standing their covered in blood, holding a butchers knife in one hand and a bloodied whip in the other.

"Ahh Russia, you're awake I see." Italy said in a sing song voice. "Perfect, I thought I was going to have to take your sisters to their rooms before you saw them. It's great that you did see them." He giggled, but it sounded so strange. Like it was filled with hate and joy at the same time.

"Why did you do this?" Asked Russia, still struggling with his bonds. "Well." Italy started. "If you are talking about your sisters, I wanted to show you how much power I had before I turned to you." Russia growled at this. "Shh. I am not finished yet." Italy snapped angrily, but he smiled again straight after.

"If you are talking about you." He gestured his hands out to where Russia lay. "Why, I plan to take over the world, and you are step two." Russia's eyes widened.

"This is going to be fun. Once I have taken these two back to their rooms, we get to have some fun together, isnt that nice?" The question was obviously rhetorical, so Russia didnt answer. "Germany wanted you as his prisoner after what you did during WW2, but I wanted you all to myself." Italy grinned darkly. "So I let him have the Baltics. I think he wanted some little rats to do more experiments on, and they are probably the most worthless countries in Eastern Europe, possibly the whole of Europe, so why not."

Russia growled again and thrashed wildly. "I will crush you. I was going to be your friend, but now I will kill you with my bare hands." Any normal person would have cowered in fear but not Italy. "Well, you are not in the greatest of positions to be threatening me right now, are you Russia."

"You be a good boy till I get back. I have to take these lovely ladies to their rooms." He picked up Belarus and slung her over his shoulder in a firemans lift with a suprising amount of strength. He then walked over to Ukraine and grabbed some rope before tying it securely around her neck like a leash. He undid her hands and started to lead her out of the room.

Tears silently spilled down her cheeks as she looked at her little brother one last time before she was puled out of the room and the door was slammed behind her.

Russia lay still, unable to think of a way out of this situation. He tried to move but the restraints were so tight that it was impossible. So he just lay there, letting tears silently slip out of his eyes. For his big and little sisters and for his poor little Baltics. He had failed them all.

Then he felt another shock of pain, this one nearly 5 times as bad as the one he had experienced at Germany's house. He screamed before passing out and laying still once again.

When he woke up he was no longer in the same room. He was lying on a bed in a boring white room. He vaguley realised that he was wearing no clothes, but that didnt bother him. He quickly sat up and instatntly his head spun and he gasped in shock and pain.

He quickly shook his head, determined to get rid of the headache. He jumped up, still feeling woozy but trying to ignore the irratating sensation.

Heapproached the door and realised that there were no handle. Nothing at all on it except a small square window. He couldnt see much. There was a door directly ahead of him that read 'The United Kingdom of Great Briton and Northern Ireland.' On either side of this door were two others which had written on them 'The United States of America' and ' The French Republic.' He could see no other doors.

He turned and saw a white fabric on the bed which he hadnt noticed before. He lifted it up and unfolded it to find it was like those frocks found in hospitals, only this one was pure white. There was nothing else.

He quickly slipped it on and started to study his body. He had a large amount of bruses all over his arms and legs. There was a bandage on either one of his wrists and, judging by the stinging, Russia guessed they had been cut before being bandaged.

There was a sharp pain in his chest and it felt like he had a bruised rib. His face was covered in scratches.

Even though he had gone through all this pain Russia felt lucky. If he had been awake, he would have been submitted to the same treatment of his sisters, maybe even worst. At the mention of his sisters he felt his eyes sting with tears. he let them go, curling up in a ball on the bad and crying till he could cry no more. he then fell into a fitfull sleep, having nightmares about those closest to him dying in terrible ways, whilst he stood and watched. he was unable to help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is guys, the next chapter. This one is less sadistic now and the plot is moving on.**

Chapter 4: Get ready for the next stage

Veneziano would be lying if he said he wasnt prud of the process that was being made. They had now managed to capture France, his little bitch Seychelles and her friend Cameroon. Aside from this they captured China and all his brothers and sisters excluding Japan, who Veneziano was saving for Germany.

They had also captured Cuba, not that anyone saw that as an achievement. At least, not Veneziano anyway.

Germany, it had turned out, was not using the Baltics as experiments, but rather as guests in his house. He had said that he felt bad for the poor countries who had been treated so badly by Russia for so long and had wanted to look after them himself.

Veneziano had been very disappointed with Germany of course but he said nothing. He didnt want to get rid of his little friend with benefits, did he.

Germany was such a strong country but Veneziano hated him so much. He reminded the Italian of the Holy Roman Empire and the past was, well, in the past. So this is where Italy's next stage of his plan came in. Plan: Get rid of Germany.

Now, Veneziano was not cruel enough to kill Germany, nor did he want to torture him, so maybe he could just lock him up. Did that sound good? Maybe that was letting him off to light.

Locking him in a room with Russia? Maybe Russia and America? Wouls that be enough to torture Germany's mind. Either way, Veneziano had to get rid of the weak, and those people who got in his way were weak.

Germany was getting in the way of HIS Baltics who could have been ruthlessly tortured by now, but no, Germany had to act like a saint.

Be careful Germany. Veneziano is coming for you.

**Short chapter is short for reasons.**


End file.
